Life As Renesmee Cullen's Twin Sister
by LibChica
Summary: Hello. My name is Rosabelle Hope Cullen and I am the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, twin sister of Renesmee Cullen and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

"My beautiful daughters" Bella whispered looking down at her twin daughters Renesmee and Rosabelle Cullen. She loved how much they looked like there parents, Rosabelle like her but with Edwards green eyes from his human life and Renesmee like Edward but with her chocolate brown eyes.

Edward looked lovingly at his wife and daughters but was interrupted by Renesmee biting Bella. Rosalie quickly took the baby's down stairs to where the family was waiting.

Rosabelle P.O.V. 3 days later.

"Come to Auntie Alice" my Auntie cooed to me from the arm chair. I giggled and clapped and got out of Auntie Rose's arms and attempted to make my way over to Auntie Alice, but fell half-way there.

"That was good Belle. Keep trying and soon you will be walking" Auntie Rose said, picking me up and rocking me back and forth in her hold arms. I giggled and clapped some more and smiled when Uncle Emmett walked into the room, holding my twin sister Nessie. Jacob was right behind them like always-I swear that boy has nothing better to do-and when Uncle Emmett saw me, gave her to him and took me in his arms.

"How's my little Belle?" he asked throwing me up in the air and catching me. I laughed and clapped my hands-man I do that a lot-in pleasure.

"Ok Emmett that's enough, Belle needs to eat" Auntie Rose said taking me out of Uncle Emmett's arms and walking into the kitchen, were Grandma was making Mac 'n cheese. She smiled at me and put some in a bowl while Auntie Rose put me in a booster seat at the table.

"Here you go my little Belle" Grandma said putting the bowl in front of me.

Just as I finished the delicious bowl of Mac 'n cheese Auntie Alice came in and said to Grandma "It's almost time for Bella to wakeup" and walked out with grandma fallowing her.

I looked at Auntie Rose, confusion in my eyes. She smiled down at me "Your mommy is going to be waking up soon" she then proceeded to pick me up and into the living room were Jacob was holding Nessie and she was using her gift. I wish I had a gift and then maybe people would want to be around me like they like being around her.

Auntie Rose set me down with my toys in front of the TV witch had Sonny with a chance on it. I love that show, it's so funny and you know that Sonny and Chad are going to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed in Auntie Rose's arms waiting for Mommy and Daddy to come inside. Jacob was keeping them outside for some reason, and it was making me mad.

"When Mommy and Daddy come?" I asked Auntie Rose. Oh did I forget to mention that I started talking today and everyone had freaked out about it. It was funny to watch.

"They will come in a couple of minutes" she said kissing my forehead, then Nessie who was in her other arm.

I sighed again and waited, and waited, and waited for what felt like forever, when suddenly Jacob came inside and stood next to Nessie. Shortly after he came in a beautiful woman that I remember seeing walked in, holding on to Daddy's arm.

She gasped when her crimson eyes fell on Nessie and I. "Is that them, there so big?" she asked looking at Auntie Rose then at Daddy.

"They grow at a fast rate" Daddy said looking at Nessie and me. I kind of zoned out after that because it got really bor-ing and stuff, but I zoned back in when Mommy came over and wanted to hold Nessie and not me. Auntie Rose handed me to Auntie Alice and then holded onto Nessie while Mommy got to meet her.

I watched them closely like everybody else and was interested to know what Nessie was showing Mommy that had her so interested and had Daddy pole her away from Nessie. When Daddy did this it made Nessie cry-the baby-and wale a little.

Mommy tolled Daddy she was fine and wanted to holed Nessie again, but Jacob didn't really want that so he hovered close and Mommy didn't seem to know why and then, as if something clicked, she started getting mad at Jacob-he probably deserves it-and and tolled Auntie Rose to hold Nessie. She started to walk towards Jacob and he backed up.

It was really funny to watch and I was not the only one to think this. I saw Daddy give a little smirk at Jacob and follow as they made there was outside and into the front yard. Everyone followed and Uncle Emmett made a deal with Uncle Jasper to see if Mommy would snap. Whatever that means.

I looked up at Auntie Alice and asked "What Mommy doing?"

"Um…your Mommy is uh…having a conversation with Jacob" She was soooo lying.

I looked back at Mommy and Jacob's "Conversation" just in time to see Mommy pounce at Jacob, but Seth-Jacob's friend-jump in the way and Mommy hurt him. I started crying into Auntie Alice's shirt as Mommy quickly got of off him and started apologizing right away.

"Shhh, its ok he is going to be fine Belle" Auntie Alice said while brushing my hair.


End file.
